Life still has its own tiwists and turns
by DarkNightAngel2013
Summary: Worst birthday ever then leaving the contry not a good time right. maybe i will fall in love or find a new insterment to play? Anne OC
1. WHAT!

Ok so I wasn't prepared when I find out that I have an uncle in Japan and that once that happened I was shipped off to Japan before I was able to say no.

Ok so my name is Anne I'm from America and I'm 1/8 Japanese.

"Hey mom, dad, Grant, Kimmy, and Rose. You ready to go yet?"

My 15th birthday party and the worst day of my life. We were going out to eat and the next thing I knew was lying on the pavement, hot and sticky under my clothes, 15 feet from the car. The last thought that went through my head before everything went dark was my family and if they were alive or not. Next thing I knew was a beeping noise and everything being white and plain.

"I think she's waking up get the doctor"

Then I heard scuffing of feet on the floor leaving the room in a rush.

"Uhhh"

"Anne if you can hear me say so"

"Yes"

Uggg my voice sounds so scratchy and horse I'm surprised I can talk at all.

"You're going to Japan to live with your uncle there because your parents knew how much you loved their music so that's where you are going"

"Where are my parents"

Talking so soft the nurse had to lean over to hear me.

"You weren't told were you?"

"what are you talking about I just woke up?"

"Your parents and brother and sisters died instantly when the car hit we are amazed because you lived and you got the full impact……..."

I didn't hear any of that after. I just heard the fact that my family had died because I wanted to go out to eat for my birthday and now…now they're gone out of my life never to come back and its all my fault if I didn't want to go out to eat so much they would still be here and we would be at home and ..and.

After a little bit the nurse saw that I was crying and stop talking seeing the impact of the news so she left and let me alone in my own little world.

* * *

2 weeks have passed since then it's still fresh in my mind but right now I'm at the airport to leave for Japan so I can go for the music for my parents. Yay, a long time on a plane just what I need now. Not. The only thing with me to bring on the plane is my laptop and headphones so I can go over the music I have made and listen to other music from other people.

Ok fact that most people don't know about me is that I'm a prodigy at any insterment you put in front of me piano, guitar, violin, cello, flute, trumpet, and many more but my favorite is the trumpet and how it can give you energy because normally I'm the hyper go lucky person, and not like just pick up and play like I can blow your mind away while playing. Well back to the story. So getting on the plane and leaving all my friends behind is not the easiest thing in the world.

"Bye guys call whenever I can or I'll e-mail you ok but don't forget about me"

I don't think they can forget about me I have like the whole school here to say goodbye because like I told you I am the hyper go lucky person and everyone loves me.

"Anne, really I don't think anyone can forget about the you!"

Ok Chloe was my bestest friend in the world and she knows that I will be back or at least I will come back famous and she knows I can't forget about her so I promise that if I come back to the states that I HAVE to go and visit her. So she is probably the only happy person here because she knows how much music is to me so she is letting me go.

"Goodbye everyone, I love you all and I will come back famous and give you all tickets to my shows ok so this is my last time with you all enjoy and be happy!"

Ok now the hard part not looking back because if I do I won't be able to leave just keep moving my feet left right left right wait till you're on the plane to look back because once I'm on I can't look back.

"S_igh_. Safe and now to my seat."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know we are land right in Japan. Now I just need to change to Japanese. My parents wanted me to learn so when they did take me or I went here I could talk to people without being clueless. I wonder where my uncle is.. wait spoke too soon I see a sign with my name.

"Ummmm I'm Anne"

I said pointing to the sign.

"Oh come this way"

Ok this man is not my uncle so who is he. Ok I think I know he is the driver cause that's where he is leading me and he already has my bags wow that was quick.

"So where is this uncle that I have never known about in my life?"

"He is waiting for you in the car."

"ok"

Ok this guy really needs to lose the stupid monotone because it's not cool and sooooo boring to listen too. Ok not expecting this; a limo is where he is taking me ok parents need to tell me I have a rich uncle.

"This it?"

"Hai."

So he opens the door and I still didn't know his name. Oh well I don't even know my uncles name.

"Oh hello Anne it's good to finally meet you. My name is Chister but you can call me Chris ok."

"ok then that is fine with me. Now where am I going to school again?"

"Seiso Academy for music."


	2. Where? Love?

Wait did he just say the Best place to go for music!

"Wait where?"

"Seiso Academy. Why do you ask?"

"You do know that is the best place to go and study music right."

"Yes that's the whole purpose of going I heard that you want to become famous."

"Well yea it's always been my dream to become something big."

"Well now's your chance"

Ok I think I'm going to like it here.

"Here we are your new home."

I get out of the car and look up at the simple but beautiful house in front of me with a view of the park and close to town but big enough to have a big yard so I can practice outside if I wanted. So going through the fence and up to the house I had one question to ask my uncle Chris.

"Would the neighbors mind if I practice outside here?"

"No they both love music so they won't mind if you play."

"Good because I was hoping tonight I could practice the flute outside while I can to calm my nerves."

"That's fine and I don't mind I'm sure your music is beautiful."

My room ending up being a huge music room with a bed put to the side and I heard that it was a sound proof room so barely any noise could get through in less you're a musician it couldn't be heard and good thing for my uncle Chris, he was not. Well I chose to sing instead of play the flute just to get my mind off of everything that has happened.

* * *

(When you're gone- Avril lavigne)

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Then when I was done I heard an applauds and turned and that's when I started to believe in love at first sight.


	3. WHO?

Ok so he wasn't much just another guy right, wrong sitting in his right hand was trumpets case much like mine. Looking more closely he as light green saggy hair with golden eyes that sparkled with the sunset.

"That was amazing! Although I didn't understand the words I could just feel what you were feeling never heard anything like it!"

He already had my hands in his when he said this. And I was just standing there speechless.

"Oh what's your name you look new here?"

"Oh sorry my name is Anne Kister." (sorry but I'm not going to do the normal japans names)

"Such a pretty name! So where did you come from? You seem to speak Japanese fluently?"

"I'm from America and my parents…. My parents felt that I need to learn Japanese at an early age since I always wanted to come for their music programs which are a whole lot better."

By now the boy had dropped my hand and he had a satisfied look on his face.

"So you came here for the music program correct!"

"Hai."

"So what grade and where are you going for your music?"

"Seiso Academy for music and 3rd year."

His face went from satisfied to joyful just within my answer.

"I guess I will be seeing you around a lot I guess."

"Why?"

Ok now he has lost me what does he mean?

"I go there and I am a 3rd year also. So what are you specializing in?"

"Umm I think that I am going to the go-ed class."

"Why you have a beautiful voice?"

"Let's just say there are too many choices."

Now I can tell I have just lost him. It's kind of funny his face is just cocked to the side just enough to show he is confused and he is thinking trying to figure out what I mean. Only if he knew.

"What do you mean too many choices?"

"You will find out sooner or later. So what were you practicing the trumpet for?"

"Oh, the concurs are coming up and I am one of the participants!"

His face just lit up and I am off of the other topic yay.

"Oh yea I heard about those from my uncle. He wanted me to get in those but I won't know what to do in it. Well now I can go and watch you play that will be a change of pace right."

I just look up too him since he is just a couple inches taller than me.

"Will you be cheering for me?"

"Of course who else would I cheer for when I only know you so far it would be strange if I cheered for someone I don't know."

"Good so where is your parents?"

"Ummmmmmmm…..."

I just looked down and my hair covered my eyes that were threating to let the tears fall. That's what my song was about and I haven't had the time to cry yet since the funeral was short and my flight was right after.

"Oh I guess I hit a sore spot sorry."

"It's ok I just don't want to talk about it right now to someone I just meet sorry."

"No its ok its personal I shouldn't of asked. So when did you get here?"

"Today actually."

"Awesome then I should show you around town sometime soon."

"Yea you should. So I should let you go practice and rest and see you at school tom and you can help me get there without getting lost cause that will happen in a new place I don't know too well."

"Sure I will meet you at the corner right there."

He pointed to the corner

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He starts walking off thend I remembered some thing

"Hey what's your name?"\

I yell just to have him stop and look back.....


End file.
